El tesoro
by siesna
Summary: mmm...a ver...este fic es KH, es yaoi. Yusuke i los demas tienen una nueva misión, proteger los tesoros de Inari-sama de uns fuerza desconocida...mientras q kurama i hiei intentan declararse... pero ahora la vida d Kurama cuelga de un hilo... q pasara?
1. Default Chapter

Hola este es mi segundo fic! espero que os guste.   
  
La traducción...por lo que se todavía no a actualizado XP ya iré haciendo.   
  
Bueno empiezo.   
  
"....." dialogo   
  
'.....' pensamientos  
  
by siesna!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
cap1: el tesoro   
  
(KURAMA'S POV)  
  
Era un día frío y lluvioso, yo estaba en clase haciendo un examen de biología. Al salir, me acordé de que me había dejado el paraguas en casa, maldecí haberme levantado tarde, y me puse a correr hacía mi casa. Al llegar, estaba todo mojado y chorreando. Me fui al cuarto de baño para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Esa tarde no tenia clases pero había quedado con Yusuke y los demás porque Koenma nos tenia que hablar de la nueva misión, que justamente eso, era lo que menos me apetecía 'lo único que tiene de bueno es que veré a Hiei' pensé.   
  
Después de comer, me despedí de mi madre.  
  
"Adiós mama" Le dije con una sonrisa  
  
"Adiós Shuichi, no vuelvas muy tarde!" Me dijo preocupada  
  
"no te preocupes"   
  
Después de eso salí de mi casa para dirigirme hacia la de Yusuke.   
  
(HIEI'S POV)  
  
¡¿Porque demonios tenia que ir a casa de Yusuke?! No soportaba cuándo Koenma les tenia que hablar de la nueva misión. Lo odiaba, ¿pero que se le iba a hacer? Tenia que ir, y también si lo pensaba los llamaba muy poco, puede que una vez al mes. Bien, pero sería ir, escuchar lo que Koenma les tenia que decir, y irse. Pero claro, también vería a su Kurama.   
  
'espera, he pensado MI Kurama?! esto no va bien, bueno me gusta lo reconozco, vale lo amo, me temo que se lo tendré que decir, porque si no me volveré loco'   
  
(YUSUKE'S POV)   
  
Habían llegado Kurama y Hiei, faltaban Kuwabara y Koenma. Hiei estaba sentado en un rincón callado, y Kurama y yo estábamos jugando a cartas, y como era de esperar, Kurama iba ganando y por extrañas razones, que yo desconozco, iba mirando a Hiei de reojo, con una mirada...no se, rara.   
  
DING DONG!!!! Sonó el timbre de la puerta, yo me levante y fui a abrir.  
  
"Hola Kuwabara!" Salude   
  
"Hola Urameshi" Me contestó en tono animado  
  
"Hola Kuwabara" Saludó Kurama   
  
"Hola Kurama, y el enano? No a llegado?" Saludó Kuwabara  
  
Hiei en ese momento le lanzó una mirada asesina a Kuwabara pero no dijo nada. "Esta ah" le señalé con el dedo.  
  
Solo faltaba Koenma.  
  
"Hola a todos" nos giramos para ver al dios.   
  
"Hola Koenma" saludamos.  
  
"Porque no empiezas a explicarnos eso de la nueva misión?" Pregunté.  
  
(KURAMA'S POV)   
  
"Muy bien pero primero sentaos todos" dijo, ya que Kuwabara acababa de llegar y estaba de pie. Después de que Kuwabara se hubiera sentado empezó a explicarnos la misión. Hiei, estaba sentado a mi lado, mirando a Koenma con una mirada que le decía 'o empiezas o me voy, estoy harto de esto' que adorable! Me daban ganas de abrazarle.   
  
"Pues la misión...la verdad es que hasta que no llegue Botan no podré explicároslo." "QUE?!" protestó Yusuke. Pensándolo bien era normal que Yusuke se enfadara, llevábamos como una hora esperándolo y encima cuando llega nos dice que tenemos que esperar a que venga Botan para contarnos la misión, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo!  
  
"pero, porque tenemos que esperarnos Koenma? Es que tiene que traer algo?" pregunté   
  
"pues...mas o menos" respondió   
  
"Hola a todos!" se oyó. Todos nos giramos para ver a la guía.  
  
"ya era hora Botan" le dijimos todos a la vez un poco enfadados   
  
"y ahora que Koenma? Ahora tiene que venir tu padre?!" dijo Yusuke muy enfadado  
  
"no" respondió tranquilo "ahora os explico"  
  
(HIEI'S POV)   
  
Pero a que esperaba Koenma para contarnos la misión!? No tenía todo el día. Como tardase mas me iba de allí, no lo soportaba. Pero antes se lo tenía que decir a Kurama. El kitsune, estaba a mi lado sentado, de tanto en tanto me miraba con una mirada...seductora, y eso hacía que todavía lo amara más.   
  
"Bien pues la misión, se trata de ir al Makai y encontrar los tesoros del Dios Inari, que vosotros" nos señalo a Kurama y a mi "ya conocéis muy bien, en especial tu Kurama, verdad?" nosotros asentimos con la cabeza "bien, la historia cuenta que los tesoros de Inari están protegidos, por un montón de trampas muy difíciles de superar..."   
  
"y eso es verdad?" interrumpió Kuwabara  
  
"pues la vedad es..." empezó Koenma  
  
"la verdad es que nadie de los tres mundos excepto Inari-sama lo sabe" dijimos Kurama y yo a la vez  
  
"exacto" dijo Koenma "pues eso lo averiguareis vosotros también, el tesoro no me lo tenéis que traer simplemente protegerlo, hemos notado que últimamente, hay una fuerza extraña alrededor del tesoro, por eso lo tenéis que proteger" finaliz  
  
"yo he traído un mapa para deciros exactamente donde está el tesoro de Inari-sama" dijo Botan enseñándonos el mapa del Makai.  
  
"es aqu" señaló en un rincón del Makai muy oscuro "tenéis que ir all"   
  
(YUSUKE'S POV)   
  
"está bien iremos" contestó Yusuke   
  
"muy bien pues os vais ahora mismo" contestó Koenma. Todos asentimos con la cabeza.  
  
Al cabo de poco nos encontrábamos delante del túnel para ir al Makai, no era la primera vez que iba pero igualmente estaba nervioso. Kuwabara estaba muy nervioso mucho mas que yo. Hiei no estaba nervioso ya que al igual que Kurama, el Makai era de donde provenía. Kurama estaba muy tranquilo, a su alrededor reinaba una paz infinita.  
  
Empezamos a entrar en el túnel, hacía mucho viento y todo estaba oscuro.  
  
Al cabo de poco ya veíamos la salida al Makai. Salimos del túnel, habíamos aparecido en medio de un bosque, del cual desconozco el nombre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno pues el primer cap. acabado U.U ahora me voy a poner a escribir el segundo para ir adelantando, espero que os haya gustado.   
  
La traducción...por lo que se sigue sin actualizar. Le voy a tener que escribir un   
  
e-mail Ù.Ú   
  
bueno hasta el segundo cap.!   
  
by siesna! 


	2. la sorpresa

Cap2: la sorpresa  
  
(YUSUKE'S POV)  
  
Nos encontrábamos en el suelo del bosque, nos estábamos levantando. "oye Kurama, donde estamos?" pregunté.  
  
"pues...la mera verdad...no lo sé, pero noto la presencia de alguien cerca" contestó un poco preocupado.  
  
"hn, yo también la noto" dijo Hiei.  
  
Los dos se pusieron en posición de lucha a si que yo también me puse. Ahora yo también empezaba a notar la presencia, debía ser un youkai de clase A baja.  
  
(KUWABARA'S POV)  
  
No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero yo también me puse en posición de lucha y enseguida noté el problema, un youkai de clase A, bueno eso no tenía porque importarnos, así que no entendía porque Kurama y Hiei estaban tan tensos y Urameshi...estaba un poco más tenso que yo. 'No me digas que le tienen miedo! No no imposible! Bueno, da igual, de todas maneras cuando salga me tiro encima suyo, me lo cargo y listos. Si eso haré.'  
  
(KURAMA'S POV)  
  
'El youkai es de clase S baja, no se le nota todo el Ki porque lo ha escondido pero yo si lo noto' estábamos metidos en un buen lío, solo llegar ya nos encontrábamos con un youkai ni más ni menos que de clase S baja, maldita sea! No podíamos perder el tiempo de esa manera! Así que me tenía que transformar. Decido, mi cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, el pelo se me estaba poniendo plateado, los ojos mas rasgados y dorados con una mirada fría que helaba a cualquiera, me aparecieron la cola y las orejas y me hice un poco más alto, la piel se me puso más pálida, y finalmente, la ropa, se me puso la túnica blanca que llevaba de youko.  
  
Tenía que concentrarme, si me despistaba...podía ser que el youkai atacase...y si estaba despistado me cogería por sorpresa. Maldita sea! No soportaba, cuando estábamos metidos en un problema grande, y menos si nos había cogido por sorpresa! Un movimiento, me sacó de mis pensamientos, ahora no había tiempo para pensar en cosas estúpidas! Tenia que concentrarme, porque como a Kuwabara o Yusuke se les ocurriera atacar a lo loco, no lo explican.  
  
(HIEI'S POV)  
  
Otro movimiento procedente de los matorrales, con este, el youkai ya llevaba más de 5 movimientos, pero a que esperaba!? No era de clase S baja!? Podía con nosotros de sobra! O es que tenia miedo? Espera! Ahora que me daba cuenta Kurama estaba en su forma original de youko! Pero bueno eso no implicaba nada, aunque...no no lo creo, no creo que ese youkai le tenga miedo si no ya se habría ido, pero fijándome bien en Kurama...estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, demasiado, que le pasaba!? Ahora no me digan que...bueno yo también le tengo miedo, es comprensible.  
  
Esta vez si que atacaba, se lanzó directo hacia Kuwabara! Maldita sea! Se había dado cuenta de que Kuwabara era el que tenia menos fuerza! Maldición! Había que frenar al youkai o si no mataría a Kuwabara, bueno no es que Kuwabara me importara si se moría pero sabía que si no lo ayudaba, Kurama se enfadaría mucho con migo y tampoco se trataba de llegar a ese extremo, así que empujé a un lado a Kuwabara, 'el ataque me va tocar a mi como no me aparte rápido! O no! demasiado tarde me va a tocar!' pero para mi sorpresa no me tocó, ni un rasguño! Como...?!  
  
(KURAMA'S POV)  
  
No podía dejar que Hiei se muriera y Yusuke todavía estaba yendo hacía ahí, así que no tuve mas remedio que ponerme delante de Hiei y como ya me esperaba el ataque me tocó de lleno a mi.  
  
"KURAMA!!!!!" gritó el detective  
  
Demasiado tarde, el youkai ya me había tocado, la herida era bastante grave no podía luchar así.  
  
(HIEI'S POV)  
  
Entonces lo vi Kurama estaba delante mío herido por el youkai, si no llega a ser por el reigan de Yusuke lo atraviesa, pero de todas formas la herida es muy grave.  
Y todo por culpa de ese imbécil de Kuwabara! Los tres nos acercamos hacia Kurama, nos lo teniamos que llevar d aquí antes d que apareciesen mas youkais. "Yusuke, nos lo tenemos que llevar de aquí ahora mismo!" le dije, realmente estaba preocupado por Kurama, pero intente que no se me notara mucho.  
  
(YUSUKE'S POV)  
  
Hiei esta vez tenia razon lo teniamos que sacar d aquí lo mas rapido posible, "de acuerdo llevémoslo al Reikai, Botan sabra que hacer" propuse, los dos asintieron, si Kurama se moria... no se que hariamos ni como se lo explicaríamos a su madre, Shiori, a si que le dije a Kuwabara que cojiera a Kurama, él asi lo hizo, al cabo de nada ya estabamos en el Reikai. "BOTAN BOTAN!!" llame desesperado "si?" dijo ella  
  
"Kurama esta herido" respondio Kuwabara  
  
"dejame ver" "DIOS SANTO!"  
  
"que pasa?" dije preocupado  
  
"hay que llevarle rapidamente a un hospital del Makai o se morira!!"  
  
"de acuerdo! Venga vamos!!" dije chillando  
  
Hola! Bueno hasta aquí el segundo cap.! que pasara con Kurama ahora?pues no se XD ya veremos n.n  
  
Gracias por los reviews! D vddad n.n bueno ahora voy a escribir el tercero!!asi k ala aki os dejo!  
A si cualquier cosa me mandais un e-mail oks?  
  
by siesna! 


	3. Kurama muerto o vivo?

Cap.3: Kurama... muerto o vivo?  
  
(YUSUKE'S POV)  
  
Estábamos saliendo del portal, abiamos llegado al Makai. Ahora nos faltaba el hospital y Kurama no parecia que aguantara mucho mas, nos teniamos que dar prisa o moriria!!  
  
"Botan hacia donde esta el hospital?!" le dije gritando  
  
"eee... pues..."  
  
"no me digas que no lo sabes?!" dijo Kuwabara  
  
"no no, claro que lo se! El hospital esta eee... pues esta..."  
  
"el hospital esta siguiendo ese camino" dijo Hiei, un momento desde cuando Hiei sabia donde estaba el hospital?! Bueno eso ahora daba igual, teniamos que darnos prisa!  
  
"de acuerdo vamos entonces!"dije gritando  
  
(HIEI'S POV)  
  
Realmente Kurama no podia aguantar mucho mas, se podia morir en qualquier momento!! Maldición! Teniamos que darnos prisa, todos estabamos corriendo lo máximo que podiamos ( al menos eso creo ) todo iba como una seda asta llegar al hospital. Estabamos delante de la puerta del hospital, por fuera no parecia que ubiese nada raro pero yo notaba algo o alguien... del hospital salia una fuerza maligna muy fuerte.  
  
"esperad! No entreis!" dije gritando no esque les quisiese salvar la vida pero si entraba Urameshi, entraba Kuwabara y con el Kurama... si se morian con ellos se moriria Kurama... y eso no lo queria.  
  
"porque Hiei?" pregunto el ididota de Yususke  
  
"esque no notas nada?! ¬¬" le dije  
  
"ahora que lo dices si, pero si no entaramos no sabremos que es" dijo Yusuke  
  
"hn" conteste, pensándolo bien tenia razon si no entrabamos no sabríamos que era  
  
(BOTAN'S POV)  
  
esto cada vez se estaba poniendo mas difícil o entrabamos en el hospita y encontrábamos a aguien que curara a Kurama enseguida o se nos moria, y yo no me imaginaba el Reikai Tantei sin Kurama, todo seria muy diferente, quien pararia las peleas de hiei y kuwabara? Quien? Hiei solo respeta a Kurama, pero ese no es el problema... como se lo diriamos a Shiori Minamino que su hijo habia muerto?! Ella nos haria preguntas de todo tipo, por ejemplo, como se murio? Como se lo expliacas a una ningen? No solo por Shiori si no tambien por el bien del equipo porque sin Kurama Hiei seguro que nos abandonaria, pasaria de nosotros, sin Kurama el Reikai Tantei no funcionaria... y ademas perderíamos a un amigo, nos costaria superarlo y no se porque pero me da la impresión de que a Hiei le costaria mas que a nosotros.  
  
Kurama es muy importante para todos... para mi... es un gran amigo siempre se porta muy bien conmigo por eso... yo... yo... simplemente... yo... es muy importante para mi... mucho... porque yo...  
  
"Botan!! Vamos! Botan!!" me estaban llamndo asi que me olvide de todo lo que estaba pensando y fui con ellos.  
  
(KUWABARA'S POV) Kurama cada vez estaba mas frio eso significava que...?! no no podia ser, todavía respiraba,. Se salvaria! O almenos eso esperaba!! Incluso creo que el enano estaba un poco preocupado, eso era raro en él, pero daba igual, teniamos que darnos prisa.  
  
(YUSUKE'S POV)  
  
estabamos entrando en el hospital, la fuerza maligna cada vez era mas fuerte, todo estaba oscuro, no habia nadie o al menos eso parecia...  
  
"les puedo ayudar en algo?" se oyo una voz, una enfermera estaba delante preguntándonos si nos pasaba algo, eso queria decir que todo estaba bien n.n  
  
"eee.. si por favor, mire tenemos a una migo nuestro, a punto de morirse lo puede atender por favor?"  
  
"claro chico! Para eso estamos, es ese de ahí?" pregunto señalando a Kurama  
  
"ee... si"  
  
"muy bien ponedlo en esa cama e ir a esperar en la sala de espera n.n" nos dijo  
  
Kuwabara puso a Kurama en una cama y nos fuimos a esperar a la sala de espera.  
  
(ENFERMERA'S POV)  
  
'jeje otros que han caido en la trampa, bien han dicho que este se estaba a punto de morir no? muy bien lo llevaremos con el Doctor, a ver si lo podemos aprovechar, seria una lastima desperdiciarlo con lo lindo que es'  
  
(HIEI'S POV)  
  
no me fiava de esa enfermera ni un pelo... no se porque pero me daba mala espina y aun mas habiéndole dejado a Kurama...  
  
"que te pasa Hiei?" me pregunto Urameshi  
  
"no me fio de la enfermera"  
  
"por? Es muy linda, no entiendo porque no te fias" dijo el imbecil deformado  
  
"te entiendo Hiei, esa enfermera desprendia... una energia rara verdad?" dijo Yusuke  
  
"si... muy rara" "pero no creo que le haga daño a Kurama, o... si?"  
  
Bueno pues hasta aquí el tercero!! n.n jeje pues de momento Kurama no se ha curado, y si se muere? (me suicido XD) jeje no se a ver que pasa en el 4 cap. muchas gracias por los reviews!! Asta pronto!!  
  
by siesna! 


	4. han desaparecido!

Cap. 4: Han desaparecido?!  
  
(KURAMA'S POV)  
  
poco a poco abrí los ojos, donde estaba? No lo sabia, pero parecía un hospital, de pronto me acorde de las heridas y de lo que había pasado pero.. ya no tenia las heridas! Ya estaba bien, así que intenté levantarme, no podía, estaba atado a la cama, maldición! Pero si ya estaba curado que demonios hacia ahi?...  
  
"ya estas despierto? Bien, voy a avisar al doctor" me dijo una voz femenina, debía de ser la enfermera, antes de que volviera tenia que salir de ahi pero como?  
  
(YUSUKE'S POV)  
  
estaban tardando mucho a curar a Kurama, me estaba poniendo nervioso pero vi que no era el unico, todos estaban nerviosos, asi que decidi ir a hablar con el doctor o la enfermera.  
  
Me levante y me fui, al cabo de poco de estar buscando encontre a la bonita enfermera de antes asi que muy contento me le acerque.  
  
"perdone" le dije, ella parecio asustarse un momento pero en seguida sonrio.  
  
"si? Que quiere?"  
  
"queria saber... si habian acabado con mi amigo"  
  
"eh? Pues no lo se, ahora iba a buscar al doctor para preguntárselo, por favor vuelva a la sala de espera n.n" me dijo, yo la crei y volvi con los otros.  
  
(ENFERMERA'S POV)  
  
tenia que darme prisa a ir a buscar el doctor, los amigos del chico se estaban impacientando, asi que no me entreténdi mas y escribi el codigo secreto. Entre.  
  
"doctor?" llame, no hubo respuesta.  
  
"doctor?" volvi a llamar  
  
"que quieres?"  
  
"el paciente a despertado doctor" le dije  
  
"de acuerdo ahora voy para alla, puedes retirate y ve preparando lo necesario para -lo que tu sabes-" asenti, y me fui.  
  
(KURAMA'S POV)  
  
había conseguido escapar de la cama, ahora solo faltaba encontrar la salida que no era fácil porque toda la pared era del mismo color y no había ni un pobre rastro de la puerta. 'maldición! Porque tuvo que pasarme a mi? T.T' oi pasos, venia alguien asi que me escondi. Ese alguien entro. Se dirigio a la cama y al ver que no estaba me llamo. 'pero sera estupido, ni que le fuera a contestar ¬¬U'  
  
"saaal! Saal chico listo!" Kurama le dio las gracias por el cumplido en el pensamiento pero no pensaba salir.  
  
"si no sales cogere a tus amiguitos que te están esperando y los matare a todos, o mejor aun, los convertire en maquinas de matar, que te parece? Pero si sales nada malo les va a pasar... tu decides"  
  
me quede alli, escondido sin hacer ruido, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas matar a ese tipo ahí mismo pero no podía, tenia que elegir yo o los demás y claro elegi que se salvaran los demás entre otras cosas porque estaba Hiei...sali de mi escondite.  
  
"asi que aquí estabas.." me dijo  
  
"que quieres de mi?" le pregunte  
  
"que quiero de ti dices? Transformarte en una máquina de matar a mi servicio, eso quiero" en ese momento me quede helado, yo no pensaba convertirme en una maquina para matar y menos a su servicio  
  
"ni lo sueñes, jamás estare a tu servicio ni sere una maquina para matar!"  
  
"si no lo eres por las buenas, lo serás por las malas" cuando iba a responder no pude porque alguna cosa hizo que me quedara inconsciente.  
  
( HIEI'S POV)  
  
estaba súper nervioso, solo podía pensar en Kurama, maldición! Y encima ha dicho el estúpido Yusuke que todavía no sabían si ya estaban de curarlo, como si eso fuera a tranquilizarnos!! Iban pasando las horas... paso 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 horas y nada!! Y si le había pasado algo?! Y si se había muerto?! Y si lo estaban violando?! Y si..?! no no no!! tenia que desfogarse, decidi ir a tomar el aire.  
  
(BOTAN'S POV)  
  
Esto no podía estar pasando.. no podía ser verdad... llevaban ahí mas de 6 horas y no les habían dicho nada aún... que podían hacer? En ese momento entro la enfermera por fin! Todos nos levantamos.  
  
"donde esta?!" pregunto Kuwabara  
  
"vuestro amigo esta en buenas manos con el doctor.. lo dejara tan nuevo que no os recordara, a que es increíble?"  
  
"que le habéis echo cerdos?!" pregunto Yusuke  
  
"Jajajajjaja pobrecitos, pero no os preocupéis que vosotros también pasareis por quirófano jajajajaja y seréis maquinas de matar a nuestro servicio jajajajaja"  
  
"NO!!" todos se giraron a verme, les iba a decir la verdad! "COMO PODEIS SER TAN CERDOS??!! OS APROVECHAIS DE LA GENTE QUE VIENE AL HOSPITAL PARA HACER VUESTRAS MAQUINAS DE MATAR VERDAD?!! Y ENCIMA AHORA LO HACEIS CON KURAMA Y TANBIEN NOS QUEREIS A NOSOTROS?! PUES OS VA A COSTAR CONSEGUIRLO!!!" de pronto me senti muy bien diciéndole estas 4 cosas a la enfermera esta, de repente todos me apolaron.  
  
"Botan tiene razón!! Como se puede ser tan cerdo?? Os mataremos a todos!!" grito Yusuke "lo siento pero no podréis, dulces sueños chicos"  
  
dicho esto se puso una mascarilla y apreto un botón rojo de pronto toda la sala se lleno de humo no podíamos respirar nos ahogábamos, entonces cuando pensaba que me iba a morir me quede inconsciente.  
  
Bueno otro cap. mas!! Lo he escrito en una hora!! Wooo XD bueno pues ala ahora el 5!! Gracias por los reviews! Hasta el proximo!! n.n  
  
By siesna! 


End file.
